


Drake's Fall

by Fadedwriter



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Gangbang, Gay Sex, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Pirates, Public Blow Jobs, Rape, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: Drake and Elena are cornered by Eddy and his men. In order to protect Elena Drake must relieve all of the men.





	Drake's Fall

                Shotguns were held against the backs of Nathan Drake and his tag along partner Elena Fisher. The two were forced forward toward none other than Eddy Raja. Eddy threw his arm to the side. "Take their weapons."

                The men behind them took their guns out of their hustles that they slipped into their own belts. They kept their guns trained on the two adventurers that were after the same treasure they were. Nathan kept his focused on the head of the Indonesian pirate gang who once was his 'best friend'.

                Eddy stepped up to Nate. "Well, it looks like you're all out of options, Drake." He wore a cocky smile. "So are you going to finally tell me where the treasure is or should we have a little fun with the girl?" He shifted his attention over to Elena.

                Nathan saw this and knew exactly what he had in store for her. "No leave her out of this."

                Eddy got straight in Nathan's face. "Then tell me where the treasure is?"

                "I don't know."

                "I don't believe. Strip the woman."

                "Nate!"

                "Stop, I don't know yet, but I can find out."

                "I'm not in the mood for you games."

                "I swear, Eddy. I'll found out and lead you straight to it. Just let her go."

                Eddy thought about this for a moment. He then walked a few feet back before he turned around and faced his old friend. A devious smile fell on his face. "Alright, we won't harm the girl, but in exchange you will be giving my men some relief to show you who is in charge."

                "What?"

                Eddy pulled out his golden gun and gestured it around. "You heard me. My men haven't been able to have sex for some time and since you are so insisted on leaving the girl alone you can take care of my men. It will serve you right for all my men you killed unless of course you want the woman to do it instead."

                "Then you're let us go?"

                Eddy pointed his gun straight at Nathan. "After you lead us to the treasure. Then you and the girl can go wherever you want. If you try anything." Eddy took off the safety. "The girl dies and so do you." He smiled again. He lifted his hand into the air. "Now have at it, boys."

                Evil laughs rose throughout the group of men. Nathan could tell that they wanted to violate him in ways he could only image. He had to keep Elena safe. He looked over to her to see the man who held his gun on her dragged her off to the side while she struggled.

                The remaining twenty men surrounded the explorer. The pirate right in front of him wrapped his hand around his chin to make Nate look directly at him. "You're going to pay for what you did to the others.” The taller man yanked off Nathan's shirt to reveal his rippling muscular body.

                The man behind him pressed up against him. The man's clothed cock rubbed in between the American's ass cheeks. He reached around with his non gun hand to grab a hold of Nate's crotch. He pushed up on it that got Nate to grunt.

                Nate hated every moment of this. It felt completely different from what he was use to. He knew the soft touch of hot women not the roughness of men and he sure as hell wasn't interested in knowing. The other men on the other hand didn't seem to have a problem with the situation since they had been without the stuff for so long.

                The man in front of Drake pressed his lips against his. Nate trembled doing his best to hold himself back from hitting the man out of peer instinct. He had to remember he was doing this to save Elena. If he didn't do this Elena would have to and he couldn't have that.

                Nate heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down. He tried to see by who did it, but the man in front of him continued to hold his chin to keep him still. The man licked his lips as if to ask for permission to enter in. Nate refused.

                His jaw got tugged while at the same time his lower regions were being violated by hands and cocks that made him gasp. The man entered his tongue inside of Nate's mouth that he almost ended up biting. He stopped and let the man have his way. He grunted in displeasure, knowing he could do nothing to stop them.

                Soon he felt his pants and boxers giving way. He felt his tongue being moved around by the other man's wet member that swirled around in his mouth. He opened his eyes to look at the man he was making out with. His breathing became unsteady.

                "Let's see if these nipples are as nice as a woman's," the man behind him spoke. He ran his hands up Nate's beefy hot body. His fingers fell on the man's nipples. He took the nipples between two fingers and rubbed them.

                Nate's back arched from the strange sensation. He never had his nipples rubbed and pinched before. His body continued to grow hotter from the large dick that rubbed between his ass. He could hear several of the men laughing. He knew he much look ridiculous in the position he was in.

                Nate had only been left with the Drake necklace through this whole ordeal. The cold metal ring rested between his chest. The sexy American then felt more hands slid over the upper half of his body. His well tone arms seemed to be one of their favorite targets.

                The young adventurer suddenly was thrown onto his back. He shut his eyes for a moment before opening them. He looked up to see himself completely surrounded by half naked pirates with just as define bodies as his own. Their large cocks stood at attention. Their faces showed their devilish lust.

                Two men pinned down Nate's arms. The man that had made out with Nate got down on his knees and spread his legs wide open. He spit on his own dick before rubbing it in to make it nice in wet. Nate knew what was coming from that action.

                "Hey, hold on a second big guy."

                "Are you going to fight us, because you know what happens to the girl if you do." Nate stayed silent. The pirate finished preparing his cock. He held down Nate's legs, inserting himself inside of the man. He lifted his head with a moan at the feeling.

                Nate shouted out in pain. A cock in the ass felt worst than a bullet graze. Every part of his being rejected the feeling. He trashed around which seemed to excite the pirates even more. The man who held his gun on Drake used the chance to shove his own erection into the American's mouth that muffled all his screams.

                "A man's mouth isn't half bad."

                "This American ass maybe even better than a woman's."

                The two men started to move inside of Drake. Drake shut his eyes, doing his best to hold in the pain. He felt the large cocks thrust hard through both sides of him. The pirates weren't showing him any mercy. They were only interested in their own pleasure rather than making sure he was in anyway ok.

                Nate felt like a kebob on the two pair of cocks. His back arched as the cocks continued to ram inside of him. His hands were forced onto two other cocks that he was made to jerk off. "Yes, that's it. Tighten that ass up."

                "Make sure you take this entire cock, Drake."

                The men continued to order him to do this and that while they held total control. Laughs and moans echoed throughout the air. Nathan's body grew use to the rough thrust after several minutes just as the first two men came. The thick cum of the man in his mouth rushed down his throat. His ass was filled to the brim.

                Both cocks retracted out of him just as the two cocks he was jerking off shot their loads on his chest. Nathan opened his eyes in a daze. His body felt hot all over with painful sensations throughout. The time he got to breathe wasn't long since the men were quickly replaced by a second wave of men.   

                The cocks filled his ass and mouth were easier to take thanks to the previous cum. Nathan opened his eyes wide in surprise that these were even bigger than the last. His hands were placed on a new set of erections.

                This time around he felt a hand wrapped around his own cock. For some reason Nate's dick was already half hard from his last round. He did his best to fight off the erection as he didn't want to be thought of as enjoying this hell experience.

                A hot mouth found its way onto his half hard erection. It swallowed him whole that had Nate groan into the dick he was sucking. The mouth went up and down on his cock until it grew to full size. Nate still tried to fight it. He wanted his body to refuse getting off from a guy. He wasn't gay.

                His body ultimately refused. His now dripping wet cock had become fully hard. The mouth then released his cock. "I knew I could get this slut hard." The hand of the man was still wrapped around the base of Drake's dick. "Now let's see how much it's really worth."

                A few moments later Nate felt something tight wrap around his dick head. The thing continued to swallow his cock with a large weight behind it. Once it came all the way down Drake realized that it was an ass. He was being fucked by and now fucking a man.

                A groan rose from on top of him. He figured it was from the man that just sat on his cock. The man started a rough ride on top of him that made Nathan's dick rub quickly in the man's insides. The cocks in his hands and inside him continued to move fast.

                Drake felt his mind fading away. His body burned hotter as the pain decided to disappear and transformed into pleasure that the man couldn’t understand. Without even realizing it he started to pump the dicks in his hands on his own. His mouth opened up wider that allowed the large cock to slid down his throat. His asshole tightened up on the erection that slid in his ass. And his cock throbbed in the other guy's ass.

                One after another cum exploded from everywhere. Nathan felt the cum flow through him and on him. He tasted the load that blew into his mouth before swallowing it. His own cum rushed up the pirate's ass.

                More men took their turn with adventurer with Nate putting up no fight and even taking the proper actions without needing to be told. His body enjoyed the experience the longer it went on. Nearly every inch of his body became covered in cum expect his hair. The thick white liquid dripped out of his mouth and leaked from his ass.

                Finally the last two of Eddy's men had him rid one of them that laid on the ground while the other one helped penetrate the loose ass from a behind kneeling position. Both men planted their hands on his hips which shook vigorously to get the two men off.

                Elena shouted out something.

                Nathan couldn't tell what the words were. His mind was in a total haze at this point and his erection had return. The tip of his cock leaked out his pre-cum ready to explode again. Footsteps came up to the sight.

                Nathan looked up to see that it was none other than Eddy. The man had already unbuttoned his shirt with his dick sticking out of his pants. The cock stood fully erect. "Seems like you're having fun, Nate. Why don't you suck off a real man now?"

                Nate didn't even bother to argue. He placed the cock right in his cum thirsty mouth and began to suck him off. Nate closed his eyes, creating a steady pace. He ran his tongue over the bottom of the lengthy cock. Eddy definitely tasted better than his men.

                Nate grabbed onto Eddy's waist. He deep-throated the cock that gave Eddy chills. "You really have become a slut, Drake. I never imaged you be the kind of guy to be dying for cock."

                Nate didn't think so either, but he no longer cared. He was addicted now. He blew Eddy even as the other two men shot their loads up his ass. Finally Eddy blew his load down Drake's throat to get Nate to orgasm. He blew his cum all over the man below him and Eddy's legs.

                Nathan became completely light headed. His body had reached its limit. The man collapsed on the pirates uncurious.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review.


End file.
